California Kids
California Kids The California Kids is a comedy rock/ska band, formed in the years during the second hiatus of The Dropouts. ''The band featured Nick Barnett, Chris O'Brian, Alex Kuzmack, and Miles Gonzalez, hot off the tail of their go on ''You Know Us Too Well, the sixth album from The Dropouts. ''The band is most known for their upbeat and fast songs, paired with comedic lyrics, sometimes coming close to the nonsensical songs from ''The Dropouts like Dope Nose ''and ''House of 1982 Built Like a Ship. ''Their first album was released on December 5th, 2001, titled ''The Wild Sea. Band Members # Nick Barnett - Vocals/Lead Guitar # Chris O'Brian - Vocals/Guitar/Lead Guitar (After 2001) # Miles Gonzalez - Bass # Alex Kuzmack - Drums # Jeff Klopfenstein - Trombone # Derrick Clarke - Trumpet/Saxophone # Danny Landrow - Vocals/Guitar (Joined after 2001) Albums # The Wild Sea - ''July 5th, 2001 # ''Mundane Things Performed By Mundane People - ''August 15th 2004 # ''The People's Republic of California - ''May 25th, 2006 # ''The Perfect Valentine's Gift - ''February 14th, 2008 # ''Check Please - ''March 10th, 2009 History Starting off after the mixed reaction to ''You Know Us Too Well, Nick Barnett, Chris O'Brian, Alex Kuzmack, and Miles Gonzales started their own new band as to not be weighed down by the legacy of The Dropouts. ''The decision to be a comedy band was made after Chris wanted to write more songs like ''House of 1982 Built Like a Ship, ''with nonsensical and non serious lyrics. Nick wanted to try his hand at a new writing style and agreed, and the band was named ''California Kids, picking the opposite of what they all were, California being on the other side of the country from New York, and none of them were kids anymore. Brass players Jeff Klopfenstein and Derrick Clarke were brought on to fill in the place of the Dropouts Brass Section, ''and their first album ''The Wild Sea ''was put into production. The band is known for their biggest hits, most coming off their first album when Nick was still in the band. Those being songs like ''The Wild Sea, Martian Girl, Fashion Zombies, ''and ''Hey Luno. The band later found success after Nick in songs like Danny Don't You Know, ''and ''First Date. In 2002, Nick Barnett left the band to work on the reunion of The Dropouts ''and their next album ''Spirit Weak, leaving the band without a lead singer. Since him and Chris often shared vocals in their songs, it was an easy transition for Chris O'Brian to become the new lead of the band, bringing on Danny Landrow as the new guitarist taking Chris' original spot. After releasing 4 more albums, in 2009, Chris O'Brian left the band to join The Dropouts ''again, after their third hiatus and spots opened up in the band. With the two original writers of the band now gone, the band made the decision to split up, going their separate ways and leaving the ''California Kids ''to have their own legacy. Nick Barnett and Chris O'Brian will still occasionally play songs from their days as ''California Kids at shows, as well as some songs that never made it to California Kids albums eventually making it onto The Dropouts ''albums like ''My Skateboard! ''and ''Adventure Today. Next Page in Order Spirit Weak